


10. Cookies

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Banter, Coming up with presents is hard, Fluff, Gen, Like he probably does, Not sure if Nico celebrates Christmas but you don’t need a holiday to get someone something, What timeline does this happen in idk, but also: trauma and Greek Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Of all the people to hunt me down in an alleyway after a monster fight during the winter, I probably should’ve expected Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	10. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I didn’t quite get Percy’s voice right, since it’s been waaay too long since I wrote him or any of these characters....but it’s done?

* * *

Let me tell you, fighting monsters in the wind tunnels that comprise the streets of New York during a windy winter day are not the best place to fight anybody or anything.Still, I wasn’t exactly given a whole lot of choice when I’d stumbled upon this monster, but at least I could use some of the snow and ice to help keep the thing for wrecking too much havoc.Snow and ice weren’t as good as salt water, or even fresh water, but since water was what it was made from, it worked.I was finishing off some smaller cousin of the massive crab I’d fought one the Princess Andromeda when I heard someone behind me.

“Hey, Percy.”

“Nico!” It’d been awhile since I’d seen the son of Hades.He still looked pale and still wore as much black as possible, but he looked slightly better rested than the last time I’d seen him.He looked nervous, though.

I left Riptide out, since anything that could make Nico nervous was definitely something I was going to need my sword for, and asked, “What’s up?”

“Uh, nothing,” he muttered, looking down and away.

“It can’t be nothing if you came to find me in the middle of a back alley of Manhattan.Is there a quest or some monster rampaging somewhere or something?”

“No, there’s no quest.”

“A monster?”

Nico shook his head.“No monster.”

“What’s up then?”

Nico hesitated before his stomach gave an answer.

“Food it is.C’mon, my mom usually has a bunch of cookies this time of year.”

I get a mumbled, “thanks.”

Nothing beats my mom’s blue chocolate chip cookies, except when she makes blue Christmas cookies, too.

Nico was silent on the way to Paul’s and my mom’s apartment, but not in a bad way.It wasn’t resentful and nothing came flying out of the shadows to attack us, which was a nice change from the upswing of monster attacks I’d been getting recently.I was pretty sure, too, that even if Nico wouldn’t tell me the problem, that he’d tell my mom.

She’s awesome — why wouldn’t he tell her?

Anyways, we got back to the apartment just in time to score some freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies.

We could smell them from the doorway, and Nico’s stomach gave an even louder rumble.

“Hi, Mom, Nico’s stopping by!”

“Percy!I’m glad your back — and Nico, hello to you too.How have you been?”

My mom came out of the kitchen nook area to greet Nico, and I headed into the kitchen.

“Mind if we snag a couple of cookies?” I asked as I grabbed glasses for milk.“Milk ok, Nico?”

“Of course!Leave some for us to add to the boxes, though!”

“I will!”

There was a pause then Nico said, “Sure.Thank you Ms. Jackson.”

“So, Nico, how have you been?What new places have you explored?”

As Nico answered my mom’s questions on what he’d been up to recently, I brought out a plate of cookies and then the glasses of milk.

We chatted for a bit — or Nico and my mom did, and between the three of us, the plate of cookies needed a refill pretty quickly.I got up to make sandwiches instead to save the remaining cookies from our stomachs.Besides, it was close enough to lunch anyways, and then I brought back the results.

By that point, my mom had managed to get to the real reason Nico had popped up today.

“I need a present for my stepmom, but I’m not sure what to get her.I was thinking of making something, since I can’t really buy her plants or something for her garden, and it’s full of weird statues anyways.”

I shuddered a bit at the reminder of Auntie M’s creations.

“So, like, cookies?”

Nico shrugged, fidgeting with his skull ring.“Maybe?Are there any cookies that seem really Goddess of Spring?”

I looked at my mom.

“Well, there are various kinds of cookies that incorporate nuts and things like that, or do you think fruit would be better?”

Nico perked up a bit at the nuts before grimacing at the mention of fruit.“If her mom is visiting, nuts are probably the better option.”

Mom smiled.“Then I have just the recipe!”

“You’re not going to sacrifice it to her?”

Nico shook his head.“We’ve been getting along better recently, so I thought I’d give her her present in person.”

“Wow, that’s great, Nico!”

Nico shrugged again, but he still looked at least a little pleased under his grumpiness.

“So, what do we need?” I asked my mom.She’s been doing a lot of baking for our building, her friends, and Paul’s co-workers, so I wasn’t sure if we needed anything else.

“Let me check, but I think we should be good to just get started.”

“Awesome!So, Nico, do you have a box or something to put them in?”

Nico nodded, but doesn’t pull out whatever he’s putting the cookies in.A bit weird, but maybe it’s covered with lots of flowers or something that Persephone really likes but that doesn’t fit with his Ghost King outfit.It’s not like I probably wouldn’t see it when the cookies were ready, anyways.

Although maybe not, as I immediately get banned from the kitchen to try and help.“Go work on your reading, cookie batter stealer!” Mom said playfully.

“It was one time!” I called back, but I wasn’t going to begrudge Nico some time with my mom if she thought he needed it.Maybe she’ll be able to help him sleep more or stop by more often or something.I’d missed having him around.

* * *

And that’s a wrap!

Kudos and comments welcome!

~Fins


End file.
